


Good Show

by Engelenmaker



Category: Touch and Tease Vol 1
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelenmaker/pseuds/Engelenmaker
Summary: Based of the 'Touch and Tease vol 1' game and the Sensitive Pornography anime.





	Good Show

Akira felt the nervous fluttering in his stomach as the door opened and his master's latest victim was brought in. He had done this before, countless times in fact, but that didn't make it any less exciting and master would reward him thoroughly after a job well done.

The man they hauled in was big; tall and full of muscles, an imposing figure even with his body lax from the drugs they had fed him. The man was fully clothed still, so Akira noted he had to undress the big guy himself. Not a task he was looking forward to since they always made such a fuss about it. As much as these men liked showing off their muscles they were awfully prude sometimes. Akira watched as they propped him up on tile floor and put him in shackles, chaining the beast he had to tame. Then they left and the lights went low.

He waited.

After a while the big man started to stir and Akira shifted impatiently, eager to wreck the  stranger. And as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the man began to stir some more before groaning and groggily opening his eyes. Akira grinned.

"What the fuck? Where am I?" The man asked, the sound of it bouncing against the tile walls and back. His voice was low and powerful, it matched his body.

A split second later his brown eyes found Akira and he tensed Up, "You! What's the meaning of this? Let me out!" He sounded intimidating and beyond pissed, probably thinking no-one would ever mess with him due to his size. Oh boy, was he wrong. Akira couldn't wait to dominate the larger man, to have him beg for release as his muscles tensed and glintered with sweat....

The raven-haired young man kept his eyes locked on him as he drew near, before sinking to his knees and pushing the man's legs open for him and then slipped between them. The man could easily crush Akira between his powerful thighs, no doubt about it. But he only let out a curse as tried to kick Akira away and failed. He felt light, nimble hands on his chest and then his jacket was being unzipped. "Oi! What the fuck-"

No matter how much the man kicked out his legs and hurled insults and threats at him, Akira wasn't deterred as he made short work of the man's shirt, shoes and socks. He also wanted his pants gone but after the man screamed and he saw the panic in his eyes Akira decided to loosen him up first, gliding his hands over the taller man's pecs and abs instead. Thinking that oil would feel much nicer, he retrieved a flask of it from his pocket and splashed some on the man's chest.

"What's your name?" Akira asked as he massaged the tense muscles of the stranger's upper body.

"That's none of your business," The man spat. "Get your hands off me!"

The hands remained, groping his chest and stroking his nipples as Akira's hands softly glided over them. Akira noted how they perked up under his touch so he pinched and crushed them underneath his thumb. The man let out a startled gasp which Akira revelled in. Softly gliding a hand to his right arm, the other settled on the man's knee and he began to rub in small soothing circles. His shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh. Guarded and unwilling as he was, the man's treacherous body did enjoy all the stroking and rubbing. So it was no surprise that after a few minutes Akira saw the man's cheeks colour and his jeans begin to tent. "A-ah, that's...don't look!" He was embarrassed, how cute.

Akira stared at the bulge in wonder, not sure if he could already touch or not. The taller man had his eyes closed in shame so Akira just went for it. Letting his finger glide over the rough material of his jeans and the man's eyes flew open. " No, not t-there...stop!" But Akira didn't, continuing to palm him through his jeans and rubbing his pecs, confusing the stranger with all the wonderful sensations of his touch as he teased him.

"That looks really uncomfortable," He whispered in his ear "Shall we take your pants off now, hmm?"

""No!" The man was quick about his denial, yet when Akira unbuckled his belt and eased his pants down his thick legs he didn't put up much of a fight. A part of him was relieved to be out of his constriction and the cold air felt nice against the tip of his erect cock. Akira seized him up. He was wearing black boxers which could barely hold the man's incredible girth, a part of it already poking out, the head red and swollen.

The young man though he had a nice cock and felt his own twitching in interest. Fuck. He wanted nothing more than to ride him, to bounce up and down that huge cock until he would get filled with load after load of warm seed. The though made his mouth water. He couldn't help but to sneak in a little rub for himself just to get the pressure off, but the buzzing of his collar reminded him otherwise and Akira growled lowly.

He was not allowed to come. His master wanted a good show and that entailed that he had to play with the men until they came, chests painted with their own semen and cheeks wet with tears. Whether those were from pleasure or embarrassment didn't matter.

So instead Akira started rubbing the tip of of man's dick and heard him start to pant, all the while letting out soft no's and a "Please stop!" Akira decided to double his efforts by sensually licking his nipples and stroking his knee while he remained playing with the tip.

"Say, what's your name, big boy?" Akira tried again. The only answer he got was muffled panted as the man strained against the shackles. He pinched a nipple and the man moaned loudly, cheeks burning red. "I asked: what's your name?"

"S-Shoya, Akuhara Shoya!"

"So it's Akuhara-kun then?" Akira said as he licked a stripe up on the man's torso, making his breath hitch. " Well, nice to meet you~"

With the hand that had been rubbing Akuhara's knee, he grabbed the outline of his dick through his boxers and felt the man tense. Akira gave a kiss to one of his sweaty pecs and Akuhara flinched. Akira rolled his eyes. _Rock-hard and still jumpy, jeez._ Most men he toyed with had already opened their legs and begged for release by now. This one had been awfully stubborn so far. It made things more interesting this way.

With a sudden move Akira janked down Akuhara's underwear, exposing him almost completely and he let out a curse. His boxers were stuck were the man sat on the floor but Akira deemed his bare cock enough for a good view. Lubing him up, he once again ignored the man's protests as Akira started stroking him nice and slow. He much more preferred to listen to him moan instead of his half-hearted complains and as he stroked he felt Akuhara getting closer and closer, witnessed by the way his thighs shook and how his moans increased in volume.

Ah, fuck! This was nice. Akira's own cock was straining against his pants and he felt frustratingly needy. Akira had to control himself not to hump the man as Akuhara got closer and closer to his release. He focused his attention on the other's dick and bowed down, giving it a good lick. Above him Akuhara's protests came back to life. Akira stroked and licked until the man was at the edge and then he stopped.

His victim actually whined and looked down in bewilderment. His lidded eyes quickly widened as Akira started tugging at his underwear again, wanting it completely gone. This time the burly man lifted his ass off the floor and his boxers disappeared somewhere behind Akira, who winked at him and wetted his fingers with oil again.

Weren't his finger wet enough already? And..Oh!

Akuhara jumped as he felt a finger at his entrance. He kicked out in reflex "No! Not there!" He wailed as he felt a finger sink in and saw Akira's eyes lit up. "G-Get it out! That's disgusting!"  Akira responded to his command by adding another finger and then proceeded to stretch him slowly, feeling his warm walls clamp down on his fingers. He stroked Akuhara's cock and licked the tip as he fingered him deep. A sudden spark of pleasure and Akuhara jolted, moans leaving his mouth unwillingly as his assault continued relentlessly. Akira jabbed his prostate again and he growled low in his throat. The pleasure was building fast and Akuharu couldn't hold it anymore. "Co-coming, I'm coming!" He brokenly moaned and threw his head back.

Load after load of semen sprayed on his chest and he groaned loudly in utter bliss. His hips twitched and after the final spurt he sagged, going completely lax with exhaustion. Carefully Akira slid his fingers out of the man's ass and released his hold on his cock. Akuhara was completely fucked out and he looked so beautiful like this. Akira rubbed his knees together and pressed down on his crotch, willing the throbbing in his dick to go away. Almost...almost.

No more words were said. The man's breathing slowed and his muscled relaxed, head lolled to the side into a deep slumber. Akira watched him fall asleep and then stood up to retrieve his flask. He gave him one last lingering look before turning around.

 It was time to collect his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I think the ending is too abrupt so I might come back later to change it. Also, this is my first time writing smut. Help me!


End file.
